La tirana jigglypuff
by Nanami Hara
Summary: Harta de ser superada por el vago Nara, Sakura empieza a tener un temperamento de cuidado. —¡Ey! Nara, ahora que método empleaste, ¿has seducido alguna de las ingenuas profesoras para ayudarte con los exámenes?— —Si tanto te molesta, te daré clases—


Un Oneshot de una pareja que… pues me da igual, pero se me ocurrió la historia.

Y en mi hogar las ideas y los eructos son lo mismo: Mejor afuera que adentro.

Espero les guste.

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru…101/100

Haruno Sakura….. 100/100

Uchiha Sasuke…..90/100

...

El último puesto hasta Naruto no es de nuestro interés, incluso Sasuke está fuera de discusión.

¿Por qué?

Por el jodido Shikamaru Nara. ¿101/100? ¿Estaba viendo mal, era una mala jugada de su mente? ó ¿Realmente estaba pasando?

¿Cómo carajo consiguió 101 preguntas acertadas de solo 100?

Ahora ya le encontraba explicación a la superación en materia de calificaciones a la que era acreedor el maldito Nara. Hacia trampa.

¿Como más podría superarla a ella? Pfff por favor 101 de 100, eso es imposible.

— ¿Cómo consiguió Nara esa calificación? Seguro es un error ¿verdad?—escucho los murmullos de algunos compañeros. Claro, seguro era un error, igual que todos los demás exámenes en los cuales la había superado.

—Escuche que encontró varios errores en el examen, la directora estaba tan enfadada con los profesores que lo hicieron, como una disculpa por los problemas mal planteados le dieron puntos de más— ¡Tenían que estar jugando! Uno de los colaboradores en esos exámenes era el mismo padre del moreno.

Rabiosa camino azotando las puertas y golpeando a quien se encontrara.

Porque Sakura era la tirana de calificaciones. Y desde sus amigos, compañeros hasta sus padres y profesores sabían la tormenta que se avecinaba cada vez que Sakura era superada. Sobre todo por Shikamaru.

El muy bastardo había adelantado un año por lo cual Sakura no tenía idea de su existencia hasta que entro a segundo año y se encontró con que el Nara estaba con su generación original, y todo era porque el muy vago había declarado "Es demasiado problemático estar en avanzado cuando lo de segundo me parece tan fácil" .Era como si tratara de presumir que fue ascendido de año y por puro capricho quedarse en ese año por ser "fácil".

Aunque a Sakura le doliera admitirlo sabía que Shikamaru pasaría sin problemas, cualquiera de los exámenes de tercero.

Cuando llego a la maravillosa escuela central de Konoha, Itachi estaba cursando tercero y ahora que ella pasaba a segundo él ya estaba en la universidad. Antes de la partida de Itachi esté le advirtió "Sakura, puede haber personas que te superen en ciertas cosas, pero no te preocupes porque seguramente tu serás superior a ellos en otras áreas", ahora estaba segura que le daba consuelo antes de conocer a su rival.

Cuando recién ingreso a la escuela era radiante y fresca, amaba salir con sus amigos y aun así mantenía el mejor promedio de todos los de primer año. Incluso estaba bastante centrada en captar la atención de Sasuke y de vivírsela jugando con Naruto, pero este año fue una tortura desde el primer momento que dio el primer paso en su nuevo salón del año consecutivo. Vio a una cara extraña, nada fuera de lo común, pero eso cambio al inicio de su primera clase de matemáticas.

—Oye rosadita, es una ecuación, tiene una incógnita, se analiza. No es una sustitución—Estaba sentado detrás de ella inclinándose sobre su respaldo dormitando.

— ¿Estas hablándome a mí?—No se creía que la estuviera corrigiendo a ella.

—Eres única, Strawberry Shortcake — Estaba indignada, se estaba girando para reclamarle pero el profesor llamo su atención.

—Este… ¿Haruno? ¿Qué está haciendo? Preste atención y pase a resolver este problema—A regañadientes y con los hombros tensos por el coraje Sakura paso frente a todos y resolvió el problema sin muchas dificultades, el profesor aplaudió a su alumna hasta que…

—Ey, Hiruzen, deberías empezar a plantearte un programa donde les enseñes a tus alumnos a hacer despejes de primaria— Después de una reclamo del profesor "¡Que me digas Sarutobi-sensei!" Paseo la mirada por el problema. Sakura estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, estaba bastante segura de sí misma y esperaba la palabra del profesor para cerrarle la boca al bocón.

— ¡Oh! Ahí está. —A partir de ese entonces Sakura empezó a hacerse acreedora del título la Tirana de calificaciones. Ya no salía con sus amigos y pasaba ese tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando y con asesorías de profesores. Ya no le jugaba bromas a Naruto y Sasuke noto que Sakura ya no le tomaba la importancia de antes.

Ahora hablemos del "antagonista" de Sakura.

Shikamaru Nara encontraba todo muy molesto, el año pasado tuvo de novia a la exuberante Ino Yamanaka, su amiga de la infancia, pero después de un tiempo la muchacha le dijo que era demasiado desinteresado en la relación y termino cambiándolo por uno peor; Sai. A Shikamaru no le importo mucho, seguían siendo amigos.

Poco después de salir con Ino una chica hermosa y todavía más voluptuosa que Ino; Temari. Cierto que su relación había sido bastante fastidiosa pero no podía quejarse del todo. Ese mismo año, la rubia de traslado terminando con ello su relación. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba triste pero… últimamente ni lo notaba; estaba demasiado ocupado.

Por fin había encontrado alguien todavía más problemática que Temari e Ino juntas. Y esa era Jigglypuff (por fin se había decidido a llamarla así). Obsesiva, loca, gritona, tierna, explosiva, tímida. Todo, esa niña lo era todo. En un momento estaba haciéndole ojitos al pretencioso de Sasuke y al otro estaba metiéndose unos palillos por la nariz con él idiota de Naruto. La primera vez que la vio, fue en casa de Ino cuando andaba de novio con ella, Sakura estaba ayudando a Ino con los deberes, aunque sería una mejor definición decir que se los estaba haciendo.

Cuando se entero que ingresaría en la misma escuela decidió tomarse un "año sabático" (el mejor de su vida) para al siguiente año estar con la pelirosada. Le parecía interesante, refrescante.

Desde entonces fastidiarla un poco era algo de todos los días, aunque últimamente ella estaba más fastidiosa de lo normal.

Acababan de salir los resultados y ya se veía venir la tormenta de Jigglypuff por el pasillo. Suspiro.

—¡Ey! Nara, ahora que método empleaste, ¿has seducido alguna de las ingenuas profesoras para ayudarte con los exámenes?—Le parecía raro que no ocupara el argumento de que su padre fuera parte de la junta directiva. Ella por otra parte estaba harta del temple del moreno.

—Que ruidosa, no he hecho nada de eso. — se giro dispuesto a desaparecer por algunos de los edificios para poder llegar a la azotea. Sakura no planeaba dejarlo escapar así en la puerta más cercana lo empujo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sintió como la esquina de uno de los pupitres se enterraba en una de sus costillas, se estaba empezando a hartar de las agresiones de la chica, que últimamente iban en aumento.

La encaro recargando su peso sobre el escritorio que segundos antes le estaba causando un hematoma.

—jigglypuff deja de ser tan agresiva, se supone que cantes para la somnolencia de los demás—ella se contento con tomas la solapa de la camisa escolar del chico.

—No me compares con ese dango—El por simple reacción la empujo contra la pared más cercana y la tomo de las muñecas sujetándola contra el muro—Eres un degenerado horrible además de un tramposo y mentiroso. Pretencioso, presumido, indiferente, patán, vago—La fuente de insultos en laque se transformo su boca, fue callada por los labios del nara, suaves se deslizaban sobre los rosados de Sakura. Lento y suave. A un compas que Sakura sintió como tierno y permisivo.

Se separo de ella.

—Si tanto te molesta, te daré clases—Salió del aula vacia dejando a Sakura bastante sonrojada y con las piernas temblorosas de excitación y nervios.

Pues parecía que ahora jigglypuff iba a tener un profesor muy problemático y vago.

Dango: es un dumpling japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y relacionado por tanto con el mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde.Tambien hay de color rosa, son redondos y dulces. Por eso la comparación.


End file.
